


Metal is Hard to Cuddle

by maryfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Punk Castiel, Punk Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't punk enough for some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal is Hard to Cuddle

It was Cas’ fault, that Dean got his first facial piercings. As Castiel’s second in command in the crew at Sioux Falls, the other members felt that he didn’t look punk enough, even though his leather jacket was spiked and pinned and torn, and he wore enough metal to make airport security run for the hills. 

But Dean had a secret. He freaked out over blood, and facial piercings bled like a bitch (he had a nip piercing, but he had to wear a shirt to school), and his hands shook at the very thought of all that blood pouring down his face. 

But when Cas had to issue a beat down to a particularly mouthy member of their gang, Dean knew he had to suck it up. So they drove across state lines to the Cheshire parlor, bikes growling and roaring underneath them as they weaved in and out of traffic. 

Dean threw off his helmet and howled at the full moon when they parked, and Cas straddled the bike in front of him and gripped the candy pink and teal strands of Dean’s soft hawk hard enough to make the other man push out his lip. Then he sank teeth into it and worried Dean’s flesh until his lover was grinding against him, flushed and sweating. 

Then Cas dragged him into the tattoo and piercing parlor. 

Not thirty minutes later, Dean was sporting four bright new piercings, the dark metal gleaming against his skin. Two in his left eyebrow, a lip, and a nose. Castiel couldn’t resist tonguing the new, small wounds until Dean whimpered. 

"Fuck you, Cas," he said, pushing out of the front door as Cas handed two benjamins to the overweight guy with extraordinarily soft and clean hands. 

Cas got him home and stripped him, tossing Dean backwards onto the mattress and grinning as he bounced. 

"Do you like them?" he asked, fingering the lip ring and tugging on the metal. 

"Gonna be hard to cuddle," Dean shot back. 

"We always managed before," Castiel said optimistically. 

Dean had terrible visions of getting piercings caught in other piercings, but he shrugged and let Cas pull him into the ideal position, his hands moving to trace the elaborate, razor blade wings running over the other’s back and arms. 

And then it happened. 

*click* *snick* 

"Cas?" 

"Fuck, fucking hold still, goddammit." 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for fireworksdestiel on Tumblr.


End file.
